Shining Engagement
by YuriChan220
Summary: After being engaged, Eris and Shizuku spend every moment together to make their wonderful future come true.


**Shining Engagement**

 **Pairing: Eris x Shizuku**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sono Hanabira or any of its characters.**

At St. Michael's Junior college, lectures have just ended and Shizuku is just packing up her materials when she turns to her girlfriend, Eris. For some reason, she is deep in thought. In fact, it's been that way the whole time they were doing lectures. She's wondering what's on her mind, so she approaches her.

"Eris," she says. "Something the matter?"

"Ah, Shizuku," the blonde says. "No, it's nothing."

"Nothing? It looks like there's something. Do you mind telling me what it is?"

Eris mumbles something that Shizuku can't make out, but she turns to her girlfriend and takes her hand in hers.

"Can we go somewhere private then?"

"P-private?" Shizuku's face is as red as a tomato. "Wh-why?"

"You're asking what's on my mind, so I'm going to tell you in private. That's why~"

Shizuku just nods her head and Eris takes her outside where no one else is around, like the back of the school. When she turns around, her hand is still in Shizuku's rubbing her thumb on top of her hand as she looks at her lovingly.

"What's on my mind?" the blonde says. "Well...our future together. Since we're engaged and all, I thought about the wonderful times we'll spend together for the rest of our lives, even raising a family together."

"Eris..." Shizuku breathes, just staring back into her girlfriend's loving eyes. Somehow, it makes her heart flutter just hearing her say that.

"Fufu~! There's a lot more to it than that, though!"

"Eh? What is it?"

"Weeeeelll~. For one, I was thinking how much more love we could do inside and outside the bed. For instance...oh, just thinking about it makes my heart race already!"

"Wh-what are you talking about!?"

"Sex! That's what~!"

"S-S-S-Se...WWHHAAAAAT!?" Shizuku's face gets redder from what Eris just said. "Why...why say such embarrassing things!?"

"Aw, come on, Shizuku~" Eris takes her hands in hers again. "Aren't YOU thinking about these things too~?"

"D-Don't be ridiculous! There's no way I'm thinking about that kind of stuff!"

"I can see right through you." Eris leans in to whisper in her ear. "You were really thinking about our future as a wedded couple, weren't you~?"

"What do you mean?"

"I saw you. Lost in thought, just like I was. Don't lie to me or yourself, Shizuku~"

Shizuku slightly turns her head away to hide her blush. She really was thinking about their future together now that they were engaged. In fact, just about a few days after the engagement, she has been thinking about their future. And it's actually really wonderful that both of them are going to get married soon. Thinking about that and their future makes her heart race just as well.

"Shizuku~?" Eris coos in her ear again., making the raven haired girl quiver.

"E-Eris..."

"Well~?"

"Y-you're right. I've been...thinking about our future...too."

"Fufu~! What did I tell ya? You should really be more honest, you know?"

Shizuku just nods her head as the blonde takes her hand in hers.

"Now then, shall we go to your place~?"

"S-sure..."

With that, the lovely engaged couple walk towards the train station, take the train and head home to Shizuku's place. They set down their stuff and Shizuku tells her maid to make them both dinner. The maid obliges and gets right to work.

Shizuku lets out a soft sigh and finds herself staring at the floor for some reason. She doesn't know why, though. Just then, she hears some footsteps come toward her and arms gently wrap around her from behind.

"Shizukuuuuu~" she breathes in her ear again.

"E-E-Eris!?" The raven haired girl jumps at the blonde's breathing.

"I'm sorry. I just can't help but look at your pretty figure. And your beautiful face. It makes me want to take you down...right here...right now."

"Right...now?" Shizuku gasps.

Eris turns her girlfriend around to face her, tips her chin to her level and lock lips with hers. Shizuku's eyes widen in shock just for a moment until Eris's tongue goes inside Shizuku's mouth, caressing her tongue. A few soft moans are heard from both of them as they kiss, pull away briefly to get some air and then kiss again. Shizuku already finds herself wrapping her arms around her beloved as they make out like there's no tomorrow. Such bliss, Shizuku wants to tell herself. This is just...as blissful as it gets.

Shizuku pants heavily to catch her breath a bit longer. "N-no...it was...amazing...Eris..."

"You found my kiss satisfying~?" Eris says.

"N-not in that way but..."

"Then, how about magnificent~?"

"Please don't..." Shizuku dead pans.

"Alright then." Out of the blue, Eris starts to strip down her girlfriend's clothing, much to the raven haired girl's surprise.

"W-w-w-wait, Eris!" Shizuku stutters as she waves her hands back and forth. "We're doing this...now!?"

"I told you earlier," Eris says. "I want to take you...right here...right now~"

When her clothes are on the floor, leaving Shizuku in her underwear, Eris gently pushes her down on the floor, kisses her briefly before lowering her hand between her girlfriend's legs.

"Ahhhhh, right there~" she purrs. "You're already wet from the kiss, aren't you~?"

"Stop...you're embarrassing me..." Shizuku whimpers.

"We've been doing this many times," Eris says. "This isn't your first time, you know?"

"Y-yes, but…"

"Then, may I?" Eris asks, softly as she traces her hand on her thighs before going back to remove her panties and toss them aside. "This is a special moment between us. For thinking about our future together."

Shizuku stares at her lover, blushing. She can see that Eris is serious about this, even after discussing their future together. And the blonde is right. At a time like this, they would use this time as a "special moment" together as an engaged couple.

"Y-yes...Eris. Please...be gentle..." Shizuku says softly.

"Fufu~! Will do!" Eris winks at her.

Eris leans down as she spreads out her girlfriend's legs and dives into her wet womanhood to lick it. Shizuku lets out soft whimpers and moans, jerking her head back and covering her mouth with one hand to prevent herself from moaning too loudly.

"You have such an erotic pussy~" Eris says.

"D-don't tease me...l-like that...haaaah...aaahhh~!" Shizuku lets out a sexy moan from Eris's tongue licking up and down inside her womanhood.

"Fufu~! Your moans turn me on, too. Oh, Shizuku...I love you!" Eris continues licking, sucking and kissing her womanhood with the raven haired girl shutting her eyes tightly, clenching her fists as she goes.

Shizuku bites her lip as she knows she's already at her limit. She lets out a muffled moan while jerking her head back once more, climaxing on Eris's face. The blonde giggles as she pulls away, scrapes off the juice from her face and licks it clean.

"You came already, huh~?"

Shizuku puts both hands on her blushing face. "Stooooop! You're embarrassing me too muuuuch!"

Eris proceeds to remove Shizuku's bra and toss that aside, exposing her large breasts. She leans in to give it a lick, kiss it and then nibble on her nipples.

"Ah...E-Eris...y-you're...haaah...ahhhh~!"

"It's okay," the blonde whispers, her blue eyes looking up at her girlfriend. "I'm being as gentle as I can."

She uses her other hand to fondle her girlfriend's womanhood as she enjoys licking, sucking and kissing her nipple. It's just brief though. Shizuku shakes her head while letting out a sexy, adorable moan and then Eris pulls away once again. She lifts up Shizuku's right leg and slowly tries to close gaps with their womanhood.

"Is it...alright?" she asks.

Shizuku is so speechless she has nothing to say at this moment. She only bites her lip and nods, signaling Eris to go on.

Eris nods as well, proceeding to close gaps with their pussies. She then clings onto Shizuku's leg as she starts to move her hips back and forth slowly and cautiously.

"Here I go," she breaths. "Haaaah...oh...woooww...we're joined together...Shizuku..."

The raven haired girl nods, clenching her fists and gritting her teeth at the feeling of Eris's womanhood rubbing against hers. She has felt that many times before, but it just feels so good, she can't help herself. While sitting up, she manages to wrap her arms around her beloved's neck and starts to move her hips as well. They begin to move slightly faster, having their long hair bob up and down as well as their large breasts from the movement. Plus, some cries of pleasure here and there before Eris silences Shizuku with a passionate kiss, wrapping her arms around her neck as well.

"Eris...I think I'm gonna...I'm gonna...haaaah...~!"

"M-Me, too, Shizukuuuu...ohhhh...cumming too!" The blonde hugs her tighter. "Let's cum together...Shizuku! Together!"

Shizuku nods and embraces her beloved tightly as well, shutting her eyes and all as they move their hips faster and faster until they climax together, squirting love juices on the floor. They pull away, panting heavily from their orgasmic high, pressing their foreheads together with a small smile, arms still wrapped around each other.

"Haaahhh...aaahhhh...Sh-Shizuku..." Eris pants. "I love you...more than anything...in the world!"

"I love you, too...Eris..." Shizuku replies. "Really. More than anything."

"I'm glad..."

The two lean in to passionately kiss once again for one last time. This is their special moment together as an engaged couple. They will take this as a wonderful memory for as long as they live. And both of them know it.


End file.
